WideEyed & Innocent
by Dream Painter
Summary: COMPLETE! The least expected cat makes the most unexpected mistake and must learn to live with the consequences.
1. The Good Girl

Wide-Eyed & Innocent

By Dream Painter

"Hey, Jemi," Etcetera called to her tri-colored friend. "We're all going out tonight—wanna come?" Jemima cast her gaze in the direction of Etcetera and the others. Of course, Pouncival and Tumblebrutus (Cetty's closest friends) were in her company, along with Electra and Asparagus (known as Rag to tell him from his grandfather). Victoria would likely join them a little later.

"I'm not sure," Jemima answered. She was the youngest of the group, though none of them were kittens anymore, but rather, adolescents. Jellylorum, Jemima's aunt, had been a strict parent, resulting in a well-mannered young queen who never got into mischief. The adults loved her—"wide-eyed and innocent" they called her. The kitten whom everyone couldn't help but like, but was nearly always left out because she was so good. It was only because of Etcetera that she'd been invited along this time. The white and silver queen was really fond of Jemima and had taken it upon herself to been an older sister figure to her.

"Oh, come on, Jemi, please?" Cetty begged. "Don't be so sheltered—it'll be fun." Sheltered. It was a term Cetty had picked up from her human. Jemi thought it must be a synonym for "party-pooper" or something of the like . . . something she definitely didn't want to be. However . . . .

"My aunt'd probably say no," the green-eyed queen told her. Etcetera put an arm around her shoulder and took her aside.

"Jemima, listen," she spoke softly so the others couldn't hear. "The others don't even want to invite you to anything anymore. You always do what you're supposed to, you ask your aunt before you do anything, and you never swear or do anything wrong. Everlasting Cat, Jemi—you're perfect . . . and it makes the rest of us look bad. Why don't you just do one thing without asking Jelly's permission? She won't miss you, that is, unless she still tucks you in at night."

"She doesn't," the younger queen defended herself. "She says I'm grown up enough to make my own decisions."

"Great!" Etcetera said loudly. "Then, it's your choice: come with us!"

"Yeah, Jemi, come on!" Pounce and Rag cheered.

"It'll be a blast," added Electra.

"It'd be great to have you along," Tumble smiled and Jemima felt her face grow hot.

"Okay," she agreed. "I'll come."

"Alright!" Etcetera exclaimed. "That's my girl! Let's go."

---

Jemi let out a small moan as she slowly gained consciousness. _Where am I?_ she wondered foggily. Oh, she shouldn't have tried the catnip—never, ever again! _This isn't my room . . ._ she thought as she looked about at her darkened surroundings,_ this isn't even Aunt Jelly's den!_ She sat up quickly (a big mistake) as the previous evening came flooding back to her mind.

They'd gone to some kind of club. There was loud music and cats were dancing. Everything had made her kind of uncomfortable, but Cetty had been there the whole time to reassure her and introduce her to non-junkyard cats. She'd tried some of the catnip, which was why her head was throbbing right now and Electra had given her something to drink. Tumble had refrained . . . in fact, Tumble had left. Somehow she'd gotten separated from the other Jellicles and she'd gone home with Petey . . . Petey!

"Everlasting Cat!" Jemima cursed softly as her gentle green eyes fell upon the sleeping tom beside her. She was wide awake now as she quietly got up off the pillow and hurried towards the door. Oh, what had she done? Had she even done anything? She couldn't remember. Squinting as the sunlight hit her eyes, she ran home, to the junkyard where she belonged. The junkyard. She should have never left. After what seemed an eternity, she entered through the familiar fence.

"Ah!" she cried as she was yanked behind an old refrigerator door.

"Heaviside, Jemi, where have you been?" Etcetera demanded anxiously.

"What?" Jemima asked dumbly.

"We've been searching for you all night," the older queen whispered harshly. "I haven't seen you since I introduced you to Nigel's cousin. We looked everywhere but we couldn't find you, now where—oh, crap . . . you went home with Peter, didn't you?"

"I . . . I, yes," the tri-colored mewed. "What did you tell my aunt?"

"Nothing!" Etcetera exclaimed. "I couldn't tell Jelly we lost you at a club—we couldn't tell anyone. Jelly would have my head and the rest of us would be banned from everything for the rest of our lives. Well, except Tumble; he's almost as sheltered as you are."

"But he went along."

"He didn't know where we were going. Probably the only reason he stayed so long was because you were there."

"Why would he do that?" Jemi questioned.

"Gosh, what are you—an island?" Etcetera burst. "He's been crazy about you since we were kittens. Look, Jemi, I need to know if you did anything you weren't supposed to—I mean, something that even I wouldn't do."

"You do a lot of things I don't normally do," her friend pointed out.

"Jemi, I want to know if Petey was inappropriate with you."

"Inappropriate?" Jemi echoed. "I, I don't understand what you mean . . ."

"Heaviside, you are sheltered!" the older cat groaned. "Did you and Petey have sex?" The tri-colored turned away, tears stinging her eyes.

"I don't know," she rasped, her throat suddenly dry. "I, I think we did . . . ."

"Damn it," Etcetera whispered, using another human phrase. "Oh, Jemi, I'm sorry—I shouldn't have let you out of my sight."

"What am I gonna do?" Jemi began to cry.

"Nothing, right now—you probably have nothing to worry about. Look at me, Jemi," she took her by the shoulders. "If your aunt asks where you were, you spent the night at my place. We talked about toms all night. I teased you about Tumble, okay?"

"Okay," Jemima nodded. "I'm scared." Etcetera wrapped her in an embrace.

"So am I," she confessed.


	2. Hidden Sin

---

_Several weeks later_

"Etcetera," Jellylorum said to the younger cat as she passed.

"Yes, Jelly?" Etcetera responded, pausing to face Jellylorum and Jennyanydots.

"Have you spoken to Jemima lately?" the calico asked.

"Yes," she answered, then added, "Well, it has been a couple days since I last saw her. Why do you ask?"

"Jelly believes that Jemi is avoiding us," Jenny explained, obviously not sharing her friend's sentiment.

"I just want to know if there's something bothering and what I can do to help—she's never been this secretive before," Jellylorum told her. It was obvious that she was concerned.

"It's probably just a stage," the gumbie cat tsk-ed.

"I could talk to her for you," Etcetera offered.

"Oh, would you? You're one of her closest friends and I would really appreciate it," Jelly sighed in relief. "Thanks, Cetty."

"No problem," the white and silver queen went off in search of her friend. Jemima's relationship with her aunt Jellylorum was complicated at best. The tri-colored queen's mother had mysteriously disappeared and her father had abandoned her while she was only a few days old. Some whispered that Jelly knew what had really happened to her sister, but the young queen's fate remained unknown. It was Jellylorum who had taken the defenseless kitten under her wing and had raised her as her own. Perhaps that was why she was stricter than any of the other parents in the junkyard.

"Jemima," Etcetera spoke softly, so as not to startle her friend who sat at the top of a junk pile gazing out over a field beyond the wooden fence. She knew she would be here.

"Hi, Cetty," her friend returned softly, her green eyes still directed beyond.

"What's the matter, Jemi? Jelly thinks you're avoiding her and Jenny," she sat down beside the younger queen. "In fact, I haven't seen you for awhile, either."

"We did it," Jemima said emotionlessly.

"What?" Cetty asked, not understanding.

"I couldn't remember what had happened after I left the club that night. Now, I know."

"And . . ?" Etcetera wasn't sure she liked where the conversation was going.

"I'm pregnant." The words were nearly inaudible, but Etcetera didn't need to hear them—the expression on her friend's face told her everything. "Oh, shit, Cetty," Jemi whimpered, borrowing one of Cetty's human phrases, "what am I going to do?"

"Okay," Cetty spoke slowly, despite the frantic pace of her heart. "We'd all gone for a walk—in a group, like we're supposed to—and . . . you got tired and since we were just a little ways from the junkyard, we all thought it'd be safe for you to head back on your own. But before you got all the way, a tom—"

"I'm tired of lying," Jemi interrupted. "I'm going to tell Aunt Jelly and the others what really happened."

"Even the part about the club?" Cetty felt her heart skip a beat.

"I'll say it was a party," the younger cat assured her. "But the rest stays the same . . . . Cetty?"

"Yes?" the vibrant emerald eyes met the mild sea green ones.

"Will you go with me? I'm not sure what my aunt will do when I tell her—I've never . . . and I just can't . . . ."

"I'll go with you," Etcetera wiped a tear from her friend's white cheek. "Heaviside, Jemi—I'm so sorry this happened to you." They made their way towards Jennyanydots' car trunk, where the two older cats had been when Cetty had last encountered them.

"Jemima," Jellylorum spoke in concern when she saw them. "What's the matter? Why have you been crying?"

"Just wait," Jemima quavered, pulling back before her aunt could wrap her in a soothing embrace. "I want you to hear me out before you say or do anything, okay?"

"Good heavens, child! What's the matter?" Jenny exclaimed.

"Both of you," the tri-colored insisted. "Okay?" The two older queens exchanged a look.

"Okay," they agreed somewhat hesitantly.

"A bunch of us went out a few weeks ago and things got a bit out of hand . . . Um, there was some catnip and, and something else and I, uh, well," Jemi squeezed her eyes shut as a sob caught in her throat. "I-I went home with a tom that was there and I, uh, did something I wouldn't usually do . . . ."

"Jemi," Jelly said slowly, "what are you saying."

"Please don't hate me, Aunt Jelly," the younger cat whispered, tears streaming down her face.

"Whatever for?"

"I'm pregnant," Jemima blurted.

"Everlasting cat," Jenny swore, her face paling.

"What?" Jellylorum gasped.

"Don't be mad at Jemi," Etcetera jumped in. "It's my fault—I begged her to come along and then I lost track of her. I thought she'd be safe . . . I'm sorry, Jelly." The calico took a step towards her niece, tears stinging her eyes.

"I took you in," she uttered quietly. "After my sister lost her wits and left you starve to death, I raised you. And now, after all this time—after I worked so hard to raise you right with good morals and a hope for the future—you do this. For the love of Heaviside, Jemi, I'd already found a match for you! You would've been an adult at the next Jellicle Ball, but now . . . ."

"Aunt Jellylorum, just listen, please—" Jemima begged.

"No, Jemima," Jellylorum harshly cut her off. "No. Stay at Etcetera's tonight—or wherever you want, I don't care."

"Aunt Jelly!" Jemi cried as the calico stalked away. The striped and spotted tabby watched after friend in shock before pulling the now sobbing adolescent into her embrace.

"Hush, child," she whispered soothingly, "it's alright—Jenny's here. Shh . . . ." Etcetera stood frozen in place, certain that she had single-handedly cost her friend the only family she had left.

---

"There, now," Jennyanydots said, handing Jemima a cup of chamomile tea. "Feel a little better?" The young queen sat on a cushion in Jenny's den.

"I almost wish I was dead," she sobbed. Etcetera had been sent home.

"Come, now, don't talk like that," Jenny soothed.

"I knew she'd be upset, but I never thought she could get so angry," Jemi whimpered heart-brokenly.

"She's not angry at you," the older queen told her. "She's just disappointed. Jellylorum has never had a family of her own—she's always been too busy taking care of others: first Gus, and then, you. She had so many hopes and dreams for your life, so many joys that she wanted for you—things that she never had for herself. She'll come around, it's just hard to let go when you've been holding on for so long."

"Did my mother really go crazy and leave me to die?" the tri-colored wanted to know.

"I'm afraid so," the gumbie told her.

"Then Aunt Jelly should've let me."

"Listen to me," Jenny demanded, taking Jemima by the chin and making her meet her gaze. "Don't you ever speak that way, do you hear me?" Jemi gave a slight nod and the older cat released her grip.

"What do I do, now?" the young cat asked.

"You take care of yourself, and when the kitten or kittens come, you take care of them to," the elder queen answered, "and you let those who love you help." Jenny pressed the young cat against her bosom.

"Everyone's going to look at me differently now."

"Yes, they will, but those who are important will love you no matter what."

"Thanks, Jenny . . . ." Jemima murmured, her eyelids falling shut.

"I love you, child," Jenny murmured back.

---

Jemima awoke the next morning, her black coat with its white and red markings rumpled from her restless slumber the night before. Sitting up on the pillow, she looked around at her surroundings.

"Aunt Jelly!" the young cat gasped in surprise as she caught sight of Jellylorum sitting in the corner. The calico gave a small smile. She'd been watching the tri-colored as she slept.

"I expected to find you at Cetty's," Jellylorum told her.

"I-I was going to stay there," Jemima stammered, "But Jenny insisted that I stay here."

"So she said," the older queen noted. She rose to her feet and crossed the short distance that separated them. Sitting next to her niece, Jellylorum smoothed a clump of her rumpled head fur. "I . . . I, uh . . . ." she began, looking down as tears filled her eyes.

"Aunt Jelly, please don't cry," Jemima implored.

"I want to apologize for losing my temper with you," Jellylorum told her.

"You don't have to apologize."

"I do. You came to me in need and I shut you out. I'm sorry for that." She folded the younger cat into her embrace.

"Everybody needs you," the tri-colored murmured.

"But I need someone, too," Jellylorum said and Jemima looked at her questioningly. "You are my family, Jemi-dear. You give meaning to my life—I need you."

"So, you don't hate me?"

"No, I could never hate you. I just—I had so many plans for your life. I wanted so much more for you . . . but never mind that now, come home and I'll fix you some breakfast."

"I'd like that," Jemi smiled. The two queens stood and left Jennyanydots' den. It was still early in the day and most of the tribe was still sleeping. Jellylorum had always been an early-riser—a habit that Jemima couldn't help but catch onto. Of course, Jenny was probably out doing something or other. The striped and spotted tabby was always busy. Perhaps that was the reason she and the calico were such close friends—they were both doers.

"So, this tom," Jellylorum started conversationally, "had you met him before?" Jemima bit her lip. She was sure she didn't want to get into this yet.

"No," she shook her head, staring at the ground as they walked along. "No, I'd just met him."

"What's his name?" her aunt persisted kindly.

"Peter," she answered. "He goes by Petey."

"And what's he like?"

"Excuse me?" Jemima looked at her aunt in surprise. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, he must be handsome or have some charm about him," Jellylorum replied. "At least I would assume so."

"He was ginger, with three white paws and a white patch over his left eye," the younger cat told her. "And he was—he was very charming. He said the way my eyes sparkled put the stars to shame . . . . I should've known he was just trying to use me."

"Did you think that you were in love with him?" the calico wanted to know.

"I don't know that I was thinking at all," Jemima quavered. "I should've left, Aunt Jelly. When I found out that there was catnip and some sort of alcohol there, I should've come home, but—I didn't want the others to think I was a goody-two-shoe." She hung her head as they stopped just outside their den.

"Well, perhaps now," Jellylorum spoke, a slight tremor in her tone as she wiped a tear from Jemima's cheek, "Perhaps now being one won't seem like such a bad thing."

"Yeah," Jemima agreed.


	3. Just a Cat

**Chapter 3: Just a Cat**

---

_Several days later_

"Did you find him?" Jemi inquired the moment Etcetera returned to the junk yard.

"Nigel has no clue where Peter has gone," the white and silver queen told her. "He did say that Petey asked about you a lot and that he hoped to see you again before he left, but naturally, Nigel's never met you, so he had no idea who you were. I'm sorry, Jem."

"It's not your fault," Jemima assured. "I just wish the others wouldn't look at me so strangely . . ." The two friends were crossing the main clearing, which of course was the most public place in the junk yard. Victoria, Pounce, and Rag glanced up from their hushed conversation for a moment before continuing on, Demeter and Munkustrap looked at the young queen sympathetically, Rum Tum Tugger (she was certain) smirked at her, and Tumble wore an unreadable expression upon his brown and white features.

"Don't worry about them," Cetty said. "Real friends won't treat you like a spectacle." The tri-colored queen was about to express some doubt, but they'd been suddenly bombarded by two fantastic streaks of black and orange fur.

"Jemi, our gal!" Mungojerrie exclaimed. "My, ain't ya lookin' right dandy today, don't you 'gree, Teazer?"

"Right an' dandy," the cockney queen agreed. "Now, listen 'ere, you, we ain't gonna treat ya no diff'rent just 'cause you made a blunder o' two."

"Tha's right," her best friend and brother added. "'Cause yer still our fav'rite an' there ain't nuthin at all to be done 'bout that, ya 'ear?"

"So, if'n ya need a thing, you be sure to let us know, alright?" Both Jellicles were grinning their typical happy-go-lucky grins.

"Thanks, you guys," Jemima told them, comforted by the fact that someone wasn't treating her differently than they usually did. The two partners in crime stole the two cats away to show them their latest collection of loot. Tumblebrutus turned and left the clearing. He didn't want company . . . anyone's company. As the brown and white tom made his way between the junk piles, he ran into someone.

"Tumblebrutus," spoke a warm, mellow voice. "Where are you going so glumly?" The young tom looked up, though he did not need to see the friendly grizzled face to know that the voice belonged to Old Deuteronomy.

"I dunno," he answered, "home, probably."

"What's bothering you, lad?" Old D asked, kindly putting a paw on his shoulder.

"Nothing, I just . . . ."

"Tumble," the older cat said admonishingly. Tumble gave a sigh of defeat.

"Have you heard about Jemima?" Deuteronomy nodded. "Well, I guess I never thought she was that kind of queen. I—I thought I really cared about her, but how can I if she could do something like that?"

"You never truly cared if a mistake could make you stop," the gray tom told him.

"I haven't stopped," said the bi-colored.

"Then, I think she could still use your friendship."

"But it hurts to look at her."

"And the way some look at her hurts her."

"I guess I never thought of that," Tumble admitted. He continued on his way.

"Tumble?" Old D spoke and the younger cat turned to face him. "Jemima's not that kind of queen." Tumble considered this for a moment, then nodded. Maybe Old D was right. He sauntered away, still not entirely convinced.

---

"This'n's my fav'rite," Teazer said, pushing a pearl bracelet across the table (which was really a converted cardboard box) towards Jemima. "I want you ta 'ave it." Jemima's gentle green eyes widened in surprise.

"Teazer, I can't," she protested.

"Sure ya can," Mungo told her, and Etcetera nudged her in agreement. "Teazer an' I 'ave lots of things—think of it as a gift, if ya like."

"What would I do with it?" the tri-colored asked, still stunned.

" 'Ere, I'll show ya," the black and orange queen took the bracelet and fastened it about Jemima's neck. "There ya go. Looks good on you." The tom nodded his approval.

"You look high-class," Etcetera told her.

"Thanks," Jemima blushed faintly. "I really appreciate you guys."

"Well, we 'preciate you," Mungo said softly.

"Good golly, lookit the time!" his sister suddenly exclaimed as her gaze fell upon the only clock in the hide-away that was set to the right time. (In fact, it was probably the only one with working batteries.) "Jellylorum's gonna kill us for keepin' ya out so late! Hurry 'long, now, we gotta get you home!" The four cats rushed from the room and out into the rapidly fading daylight. It would certainly be nightfall before they got the two younger cats back to the junk yard, for it was some distance from Victoria Grove. Hopefully, Jellylorum would just elsewhere in the junk yard and not "wandering about," as she would put it.

"Oh!" Jemima exclaimed after they'd reached their destination. "I'd better take this off. Aunt Jelly highly disapproves of your stealing." She removed the bracelet from her neck. The two cockneys grinned.

"Everyone dis'proves of our habits," Rumpleteazer pointed out.

"Tha's what makes it so fun!" her older sibling added mischievously. "Now, get on 'ome 'fore we're in more trouble with yer ol' aunt!"

"Goodnight," Jemima told them as they hurried off to find someone to pester. "Would you like to stay the night?" she asked her friend.

"I would love to!" Etcetera exclaimed, a bit of her now-slightly-hidden hyper self emerging. The younger cat smiled. Cetty had been the most hyper, loudest, tom-crazy kitten in the entire junkyard. She'd matured and calmed down a bit, but Jemima knew that she was still the same Etcetera deep down. Which reminded her . . .

"I hear Rum Tum Tugger's due for a visit tomorrow," she said.

"Oh, my gosh—you're right!" Cetty squealed, beginning to tremble with excitement. "He is so handsome!" The white and silver queen sighed dreamily and the tri-colored rolled her eyes.

"You never change!" she declared. They'd reached the den that she shared with Jellylorum. The calico looked up as they entered.

"Hello, Jelly," Etcetera greeted her, especially cheerful with the thought of seeing her heart throb.

"Hello, Cetty," the older queen returned. "Staying the night?"

"If it's alright with you, of course, Aunt Jelly," Jemima told her. Her aunt smiled.

"I never mind having your friends here, Jemi," she replied. With a wave, the two adolescents disappeared into Jemima's room.

"I thought you had a crush on Pouncival now," Jemi said once they were alone. Etcetera blushed.

"Well, I do, but Tugger—he's _Tugger_!" she defended herself. "Humans do the same thing all the time. They have crushes and then they have the hots for celebrities as well."

"You read too many magazines," her friend told her, bemused.

"I know," Cetty agreed unashamedly. They talked and gossiped and giggled for some time, doing their best to keep it down to a whisper after Jellylorum had told them to be quiet multiple times.

"You're impossible!" Jemi finally concluded, laughing at her friend's silliness. "And everyone believes you're not tom-crazy anymore!" She tsked at her much in the same manner as Jenny or her aunt might have done. They lapsed into a brief silence.

"Hey, Jemi," Cetty began.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I hope you don't take this the wrong, but . . . Never mind."

"No, tell me," Jemi insisted. Her friend shifted to face her in the darkness.

"It's just that it's nice to know that you can make mistakes, too, and it's not just the rest of us," she said softly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jemima demanded.

"It's just that—well," Etcetera struggled for a moment to explain herself. "The adults practically worshipped the ground you walked on. You were the perfect kitten. You have no idea how many times I heard, 'Why can't you be a good kit, like Jemi?' or 'Why can't you behave, like Jemima?' And I'm not the only one either—'Lectra and Pounce got it all the time, too. Now maybe, they'll realize that you're just a normal cat like the rest of us. You know, there was a time when we all really wanted to hate you. We could never measure up to you."

"Oh," Jemi murmured. "I-I'm sorry. I had no idea . . ."

"It's not your fault. The adults shouldn't have compared us to you. They should know about sibling rivalry," Etcetera rolled over onto her side. "Despite being glad you're not perfect, I still wish none of this had happened."

"Let's not get into it, Cetty," her friend implored. "The past is the past and none of it's your fault." A sly grin played across her lips. "Except for the part where you took me to a club and drugged me." Cetty opened her mouth to protest but couldn't think of a proper defense, so she giggled instead. The two friends snickered for a couple minutes.

"Oh, gosh, Jemi, I'm glad I can't hate you, anymore," the bi-colored queen sighed contentedly. "It's so much nicer having a best friend you can't despise."

"You're my best friend, too," Jemi smiled. And with that, they settled down and fell asleep.

---

_Several weeks later_

"I think she could still use your friendship." That one sentence echoed through Tumblebrutus' mind as he sat and watched Jemima from across the clearing. He hadn't spoken much to the tri-colored since news of her pregnancy had spread, but Deuteronomy's words kept coming back to him. Old D was usually right, he must be, but it seemed that Jemima was doing well enough in the area of friendship with Etcetera, Mungojerrie, and Rumpleteazer. Even some of the others had stopped feeling awkward around her. Electra had declared herself to be a proud (or rather, soon-to-be proud) aunt, which, being as they were all practically siblings, was basically true. Pouncival was no longer put off by the young queen's current condition and had returned to being his same old self around her (except he longer tackled her, of course). In fact, everyone had reconfirmed their friendship with Jemima. Everyone but Tumblebrutus.

"See you later," Etcetera's voice, always a bit louder than the rest, carried across the clearing. Jemima was bidding goodbye to the others in favor of returning home. She was tired a lot of the time now. Jennyanydots said that the kittens (she was certain there was more than one) could come any day and that Jemima shouldn't overexert herself. Jellylorum, of course, fully agreed so that Jemima was hardly allowed to do anything anymore. "I think she could still use your friendship," the gentle old voice came back to him. Tumble leapt down from his perch, his mind finally made up.

"Jemi," he said, quickly catching up to the young queen. She turned and smiled at him, that same smile he had known all this time.

"Tumble," she greeted him. She felt her face grow warm and hoped he didn't notice. He didn't.

"Jemi," he began, walking along beside her, "I just wanted you to know that I still want to be your friend and that if you need me, I'm here for you."

"Thanks," she uttered softly. "It's good to know."

"I'm sorry I haven't been talking to you much. I suppose I was being kittenish," the brown and white tom reflected.

"We all do that sometimes," Jemima told him.

"I am happy for you," he said. "I mean, I, uh . . ."

"Thank you, Tumble. I think I know what you mean." He smiled and Jemima couldn't help but believe that he had a certain depth about him, something soothing and warm. Or as Etcetera would have put it: he seemed perfect because she admired him so much. Whatever the case, she was glad that she still had his friendship. They continued on in silence, discovering that neither of them had much to say. Tumblebrutus looked up as the queen slowed to a stop.

"Jemima, are you okay?" he asked, his tail twitching nervously. She had squeezed her eyes shut while placing a paw on her bulging belly.

"I-I don't know," she murmured softly, wincing in sudden pain. "Tumble—I think you should get Jenny and Aunt Jelly." Jemima bit her lip as Tumble hurried to find the two older queens. As another pain coursed through her body, she no longer held any doubt. Her time had come.

_To be continued . . ._


	4. A Kitten's Kittens

**Chapter 4: A Kitten's Kittens**

**---**

Nearly all of the Jellicles waited anxiously as Jennyanydots emerged from her den, Jellylorum beside her. The tabby looked like she'd been relieved of a great burden while the calico just looked downright frazzled.

"It was difficult, because she's so young," Jenny finally said, "but Jemima's fine and so are her kittens." A tittering went through the small crowd of cats.

"I'm an aunty!" Electra exclaimed to Rag and Victoria.

"Oh, thank Heaviside," Demeter sighed in relief to Munkustrap, who gratefully nuzzled the smallest of their own three kittens. The twins looked at one another while Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer grinned from ear to ear like a pair of Cheshire Cats.

"Oh, my word," Etcetera gasped to Pouncival, "Jemi's a mother!"

"You said kittens?" Mistoffelees finally asked, curiosity glittering in his dark eyes. "There's more than one?" Everyone hushed to hear the reply.

"Two," Jelly answered, "one male and one female." From the look of her, one would have almost thought that she'd had the kittens herself. Everyone started talking again.

"Can we see them?" someone asked, it had sounded like Pounce, before several more echoed the plea.

"Not now," the gumbie cat told them firmly. "Jemima needs her rest. All of you come back—and not all at once." The gathered members of the tribe slowly dispersed. That is, all except Etcetera who had excitedly bounded off to be the first to inform those who had not been present. Jellylorum and Jenny sat outside the old vehicle talking quietly. Glancing up when all was quiet, they found that Tumblebrutus still remained. Having been noticed, the young tom hesitantly stepped towards them.

"I—I just want to see her," he said softly. "I won't wake her; she doesn't have to know I'm there. I just . . . want to see her, a-and her kittens." He looked at the two older queens with pleading gold eyes.

"Tumble," Jellylorum began.

"Please let me," he pleaded. He wasn't entirely sure why. Perhaps he wanted to be certain that his friend was truly okay, or perhaps it was something else. The two friends exchanged a look.

"Alright," Jenny told him gently. "But I wouldn't get too close, Tumble."

"Why—but Jemi's my friend."

"But she's also a new mother," the calico said, "and new mothers can be very protective of their offspring."

"And they're not your kittens, Tumble," the tabby concluded. Tumble nodded his head in understanding and the two queens let him pass. Jellylorum was about to follow him in, but Jenny stopped her.

"Just let him," she said. The young tom silently entered the den. Jemima lay on a blanket along the back wall. He could see the kittens, too: a delicate little queen and a tiny tom. They looked like their mother, except for some gold streaks in the tom's fur. Tumble took a step forward. Jemima looked so peaceful, so serene, so . . . vulnerable. And that's when he knew: no matter happened in his relationship to the young queen, he would do anything to protect her and her kittens. They were defenseless. He would be their defender. The queen kit awoke and sniffed with her tiny nose. Blindly, she stumbled towards him. He looked at the kitten in surprise as she ran in his paw.

"Tumble," Jemima murmured. He looked up at her, fearful that she might think him a threat as Jenny had warned. It was obviously she was still tired.

"Jemi," he spoke softly. The young queen gave a small smile.

"Bring her back to back to me," she implored. Gently, though feeling a bit awkward at first, Tumble carried the wayward kitten back to her mother.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'll be fine," Jemima answered faintly. "I'm just a little tired . . ."

"I'll go now, so you can sleep," he said. She nodded.

"Tumble," she spoke suddenly as he reached the exit.

"Yes?"

"Thanks for being here," she smiled, her gentle green eyes meeting his.

"Always," he said, a promise to himself.

---

_Two weeks later_

Jemima wandered the junk yard, breathing deeply of the outside air. Oh, how different everything seemed now! Never would she have believed that her life would become like this, but it had, and it was a mysterious blend of wonderful and terrible all at the same time.

"Jemima?" The tri-colored queen turned at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Tumble," she smiled.

"I'm surprised to see you about," he told her. "Where are the kittens?"

"Jenny and my aunt insisted that I get a little time to myself. They're watching them for a few minutes."

"Oh, okay," Tumble cocked his head to one side. "Have you thought of names for them, yet?" he asked. No one except Jennyanydots and Jellylorum had seen much of Jemima since her kittens were born, leaving everyone curious to find out what the two newest Jellicles would be called.

"I named the queen Emareese," Jemima answered. "I think she likes it."

"And the tom?" The queen shook her head.

"I just can't seem to be able to think of a name for him," she said. "Nothing seems to fit right."

"How about Tobias? You could call him Toby for short," Tumblebrutus suggested.

"Tobias," Jemi tried the name. "I like it. Where'd you come up with it?"

"It what's my father wanted to call me, but my mom was set on Tumblebrutus," he replied.

"Tumblebrutus fits you," she said, smiling a bit. "I gotta go now. I need to get back to Emareese and Tobias. You'll come visit me?" she added the last part hopefully.

"Yeah," he answered automatically, "of course."

"Good." She headed back to the den that she shared with her aunt.

"Aw! How sweet!" Pounce gushed sarcastically, emerging from behind a dilapidated drawer. He batted his eyes, motioning dramatically as he continued speaking. "'You'll come visit me?'" he said in a high pitch, before lowering his tone, "'Yes, of course, my beloved! My one and only love! My swee . . .'"

"Cut it out!" Tumblebrutus growled, swatting his friend upside the head. The brown and white tom's face was a bright crimson. His tan and cream friend grinned widely.

"I know who somebody likes!" he chortled.

"Yeah, well, I know who you like, too—Etcetera!" Tumble shot back.

"Actually, it's Electra again this week," Pouncival informed him. "Next week is Cassandra and I believe the week after that is Bombalurina . . . or maybe Exotica . . . then it's Cetty again."

"Is there any queen NOT on your list of crushes?"

"Other than Jenny and Jellylorum, there's Demeter, because I don't want Munkustrap to kill me, and Tantomile, because she gives me the creeps."

"You're hopeless," Tumble declared.

"I'm an adolescent tom—it's my right to have a crush on any eligible queen in the junk yard," Pounce reasoned. "I'll have plenty of time to find the love of my life once I'm full-grown and have lived a little."

"You really should stop studying to be like Tugger." Pounce grinned.

"But he has such a great time!" he said.

"And none of the queen's take him seriously," Tumble countered. "Except maybe Electra and Etcetera."

"Aw, yes," the tan and cream tom smiled, "the lovely ladies." His friend turned to leave.

"You are becoming a terrible flirt," he told him.

"So good of you to have noticed!" Pounce laughed, bounding after him. Sometimes, Tumble thought to himself, Pounce seemed like a male version of Etcetera.

---

It was a nice sunny day in the junk yard and Jemima and Jellylorum sat with Jenny outside their den watching the kittens as they explored this seemingly vast open space. Demeter was also there, having brought her three youngsters to interact with Jemima's little ones. Emareese wasn't sure what to think of the other kittens. Being nearly five weeks older, they were much bigger, so she cautiously batted at them if they ventured too near, afraid that they might step on her. Fortunately, however, the three siblings soon figured out that the smaller creatures they now encountered weren't up to rough-housing as much as they were and therefore played amongst themselves. Emareese turned to her brother and tackled him playfully. When Tobias whined in protest, she went after a pebble instead.

"They're cute," Demeter was telling Jemima as Jennyanydots turned to speak to Jellylorum.

"There's something not right with that kitten," she said quietly so as to avoid being heard by said kitten's mother. Jellylorum nodded.

"I was thinking the same thing," she returned. "He doesn't seem to have energy, never plays. Jemi says he doesn't eat much, either." The calico shared a knowing look with her companion and both just shook their heads. Later, after Demeter had gone and Jemima had put her children down for a nap, the two older queens confronted the young mother.

"Jemi," Jenny began gently. "We're concerned about Toby."

"Why?" a fearful look crept across the young queen's face.

"We don't think he's doing as well as he should be," Jellylorum said.

"Well, you're wrong!" Jemima exclaimed defensively. "He's fine!"

"Jemima, we're not trying to hurt your feelings," the tabby implored. "We're just trying to tell you . . ."

"No! No—you're wrong!" the tri-colored cried. "There's nothing wrong with my son!" Turning, she fled their presence, tears stinging her eyes.

"Jemi!" Jelly started to follow her.

"No," Jenny said, putting a paw on her friend's shoulder. "Let her go," the gumbie cat recalled a small furred figure. "She doesn't need convincing of something she's trying so desperately not to know." The calico turned to look into her tear-filled eyes, but she didn't question. Jenny knew far more about these kinds of things than she did, she only wished that she do something so that she wouldn't feel so helpless.

Etcetera hurried between the junk piles. She had just heard a new bit of gossip and she was eagerly seeking someone with which to share it. Spying a familiar black, red and white body, she bounded excitedly towards her friend.

"Hey, Jemi! Guess what? I heard Munkus and Alonzo speaking and they said that Mist . . ." she stopped short when she saw her friend's face. "Jemima, what's the matter? Why are you crying?" The white and silver queen put a paw on her shoulder.

"Toby's sick," Jemima whispered, blinking to clear her tear-blurred vision.

"Then we'll take him to Jenny," Etcetera said encouragingly. "She'll make him better."

"No," her friend shook her head. "There's nothing anybody can do."

"What makes you say that?" Now, Etcetera was beginning to cry.

"Jenny already knows," Jemima told her. "So does Aunt Jelly. I saw it in their eyes: Toby's dying . . . he's dying—and it's all my fault . . ." The young mother began to sob and Etcetera was at a loss for what to say. Finally, she wrapped her friend in an embrace. What else could she do?

_To be continued . . ._


	5. Kitten Steps

**Chapter 5: Kitten Steps**

---

Toby was sick and Toby did die, his tiny life ebbing away before it had a chance to begin. Jemima was beside herself, her eyes ever full of unshed tears. She hadn't cried since the memorial. Emareese seemed to realize that something was upset in her little life, as well. She kept looking about for the little brother that she knew she had had. "Lookin' for 'er other half," Rumpleteazer had murmured sympathetically. Many of her fellow Jellicles had offered Jemima their condolences, but still she mourned alone, allowing no one to share her pain.

"Hey," Electra greeted as she neared the area in front of the den Jemima shared with her aunt. The tri-colored sat outside watching Emareese amuse herself. "I thought maybe Emareese would like to go for a walk," she offered, "see some new things." The kitten looked up at the brown and red queen. She looked like a miniature copy of her mother, only redder with two red paws and gold eyes instead of green. Emareese smiled sweetly. She liked Electra.

"That would be great, Electra," Jemima said, still watching the kit. "I could use some time to myself."

"I thought you might say that," her friend murmured sympathetically. She gave the younger queen a hug before turning to the kitten. "Hey, wanna go for a walk with me? I bet we could find Mistoffelees." Emareese nodded, her eyes sparkle in delight. She liked Mistoffelees.

"Jemima?" Jellylorum spoke softly, coming out of the den as Electra took Emareese away. "Jemi-dear, why don't you talk to me? Maybe talking will help."

"No, Aunt Jelly," Jemi shook her head, squeezing shut her eyes. "Talking won't help--this will never stop hurting." Turning, she left. The calico was at a loss for how to reach her niece.

"Just give her time," Jennyanydots said knowingly, having witnessed the scene as she had approached her friend.

"But what if time is not enough to take the pain away?" Jellylorum asked her friend.

"The pain will never go away," her friend responded. "But time will help her learn how to cope with it."

Jemima had relocated to her favorite junk pile to think. She sat gazing over the empty field beyond the junk yard's fence. Tears dampened her white cheeks, though the young cat was unaware of them. Oh, if only things could be as they once were! Life had been so simple . . . Granted, she'd often been left out, but how could that trivial little hurt compare to the heart-wrenching pain she now experienced? Someone climbed the junk pile and sat beside her. She had no need to see who it was. Only one other cat knew that this was her private haunt: Etcetera.

"Hey," the white and silver queen spoke softly, rubbing her head against her friend's shoulder. Jemima didn't respond. "How are you holding up?" she asked gently.

"It hurts so much," Jemi whispered. "I don't how I'm gonna do it, Cetty. Every time I look around, something reminds me of Toby. I just don't know how I can keep living . . ."

"One day at a time," Cetty told her, borrowing advice she'd once heard given to her human. "It won't be easy. It'll probably be like learning to walk again—you gotta take baby steps." Jemima let out a small laugh that sounded more like a sob.

"Cetty," she said, "I'm a cat. You should've said 'kitten steps'." Tears came to the older cats eyes. She wasn't sure if she wanted to laugh or cry.

"That's right," Cetty admitted as Jemima opted for the latter option, "I should've said kitten steps." She put an arm around her friend's shoulder as she continued to sob. Jemi was gonna pull through this; it would just take some time.

---

_One month later_

"I gotcha!" Electra exclaimed as she captured a wriggling Emareese. The kitten giggled, but said nothing. In fact, Emareese never said anything. She was certainly old enough and Jenny thought there was no reason why she couldn't talk, but the kitten remained strangely quiet. It almost seemed that she was studying the world around her, taking in everything, everyone. Nothing escaped those wide golden eyes.

"Ema loves playing with Electra," Jemima sighed, a bit of sadness entering her eyes before she smiled. She sat in the main clearing talking to Etcetera and Tumblebrutus. Pouncival and Rag were currently engaged in an intense game of tag with Demeter's and Cassandra's kittens, while most of the other cats in the clearing at the time were cooing over Bombalurina and Tugger's two new kittens. _Two_. The thought caused tears to come to Jemima's eyes, but she quickly wiped them away.

"Ema?" Tumble echoed, regarding the kitten playing with Electra.

"Yeah," Jemi returned. "Short for Emareese."

"You should call her Reese," the brown and white tom told her.

"Reese?" Jemi echoed.

"Yeah," Tumble returned. "Think about it, everyone goes by the first part of their names: Tumble, Jemi, Munkus, Demi, Jelly, Jenny, Mungo, Cori, Tanta . . ."

"Not me," Cetty interrupted with a smile.

"There are a few exceptions," he confessed, "but I think you should call her Reese." His golden eyes met hers and she looked away, hoping he didn't see her blush. Cetty certainly had, for she was grinning madly.

"Reese," Jemi called, casting a look at Tumble, "let's go, honey. We need to go home." The kitten looked disappointed.

"We'll play again later," Electra assured her. Reese gave her a hug and then ran over to her mother. She looked at Etcetera with a smile and then at Tumblebrutus. Her little face lit up (she'd been too busy playing with Electra to have seen him approach).

"Daddy!" she happily exclaimed. The tom's eyes widened, while the kitten's mother blushed furiously. Etcetera started laughing.

"Emareese!" Jemi sputtered in embarrassment.

"Hey, everyone," Etcetera called out excitedly, "Emareese just said her first word!" Everyone stopped what they were doing to come over.

"She did?" "Really?" "What was it?" several voices asked at once. Jemima just blushed some more and took her child by the paw.

"It's time for Reese's nap," she explained. The small kitten just continued to smile at Tumble as her mother led her away.

"Well?" Pounce demanded, turning back to Tumble and Cetty. "What was it?" Everyone looked at them expectantly. Cetty looked at Tumble who still had a shocked expression on his face.

"Well?" the white and silver queen nudged him.

"I-it was 'Daddy'," he finally stammered. "She said 'Daddy' . . ."

---

_A week later_

Tumblebrutus had fallen in love. Not the romantic sort of love, though, but rather the sort of love bred of deep fondness and the utmost adoration.

"I'm telling you, she's brilliant, Pounce," Tumble was speaking excitedly to the tan and cream tom. "And she has the cutest little smile, doesn't she? And when she talks! You know, I think Reese knew how to talk all along, but she was just too shy to try it. Did I tell you . . . ?"

"Yeah, probably," Pounce interrupted his brown and white friend. "You know, it's no wonder Emareese thinks you're her father—you're always hanging around. And the way you talk about her, you might as well be."

"You know," Tumble said, "I'm glad you said that."

"You are? I was criticizing you," Pounce told him.

"Well, Reese thinks that I'm her father, so why shouldn't I be?"

"Tell me this isn't going where I think it's going," the tan and cream tom murmured. "Tumble, you can't seriously be thinking of asking Jemi to . . ."

"Why not? Why shouldn't I?" Tumble exclaimed. "Pounce, the Jellicle Ball is in one month, and—I can't lose her. I love Jemima, I-I can't lose her, Pounce."

"Okay, it would be one thing if it was just Jemi, but Tumble, she has a kit! Are you sure you're ready for that?"

"Pounce, if it was Electra . . ."

"It's not Electra," Pounce blushed, mentally noting that he had a crush on Cetty that week, "but I think I understand what you mean . . . I'd probably do the same thing." He patted his friend on the shoulder and turned to go. Tumble promptly went off in search of Jemima.

"Jemi!" he called, spotting the tri-colored exiting the den that she shared with her aunt.

"Shh!" she told him firmly, walking over to join him. "Reese is sleeping. Aunt Jelly's keeping an eye on her for a bit. Did you come to ask me on a walk?" she smiled and Tumble felt his face grow warm. _Gosh, he's handsome,_ Jemi mused, noticing the slight colorization in his cheeks.

"Yeah," he said, "I guess I did." They began walking towards the clearing.

"So, did you have something you wanted to say to me?" Jemi asked, looking up at him. _Everlasting Cat! She's beautiful!_ Tumble drew in a sharp breath.

"Um . . . yeah," the tom began. "You see, I, um, I was thinking and it's a month until the Jellicle Ball, and, well . . ." _I love you with all my heart and Emareese, too, and I want you to be my mate_, his mind finished for him.

"Well, what?" she prompted. _What is he getting at?_

"Jemi, I wanted to know . . . that is, if you—well . . ." he stopped short as a voice from the clearing reached their ears.

"Please, you got to tell me where she is," an unfamiliar tom was saying. "She's short, a-a calico—mostly black with some red and white and the prettiest green eyes I have ever seen . . . Her name's Jemi—or Jenny, maybe. No. No, it's Jemi, it's short for something. Please, I know this is where she's from, my cousin told me she came looking for me . . ." He stopped when he noticed Jemima at the edge of the clearing.

"Oh, my gosh," she gasped as his eyes met hers, "Petey!"

---

_To be continued . . ._


	6. Lucky

**Chapter 5: Lucky**

---

Petey. Indeed, it was that selfsame cat: gold and white fur, suave mannerisms. It was the same tom that Jemi, at an especially vulnerable time, fell for, and apparently the tom that she cared for still. Tumblebrutus shook his head.

"What's it to me?" he growled under his breath. "I don't care what Jemima does with her life." He glanced up at the new den that the tri-colored queen now shared with the strange tom and her kitten. "I don't care . . ." he desperately tried to convince himself as tears welled in his eyes. The brown and white tom wiped them away and hurried along.

"Eat, already!" Petey gruffly told his kitten.

"I'm not hungwy anymore," Emareese said in a small voice.

"Then, why did you ask for it?" the tom growled. The kitten cringed.

"I want Tumble," she whimpered.

"Well, he's not here—I am!"

"Peter!" Jemima spoke angrily, stepping between the tom and her offspring. "Don't use that tone with her. She's just a kitten—she can't possibly eat that much." She turned to Emareese. "Reese, go out and play with the other kittens." Reese promptly obeyed while her mother gave her father an acidic glare. This was not how she thought it would happen. She had thought that they would become a family, a tight-nit group that would love each other. But Petey had a horrible temper and wasn't prone to anything for anyone but himself. No—this was definitely not what Jemima had expected. The first couple of days had been bliss, but then everything had pretty much gone to hell as the selfish tom let his true colors show.

Reese made her way to the clearing, sniffling as she traveled along, tear soaking her fur. As she entered the open area, she caught someone's attention.

"Somebody made the kitten cry!" Zorielle, Demeter's oldest, declared in outrage. She and her two siblings were the first to surround Emareese. The older kittens were very protective of her, regarding her more like a younger sister than a distant relation.

"Who was it, Reese?" Tyran demanded, balling his paws into little fists, "I'll show 'em!" He made a few swings in the air, narrowly missing his younger sister Sylena.

"Watch it!" she growled, swatting him alongside the head.

"Sorry, Syl," he responded.

"Emareese," Demeter asked kindly, "what's the matter? Why are you crying?" Emareese's gaze scanned the group until it rested on Tumble's face.

"You gotta come back," she cried, going up to him to be wrapped in his embrace. "I don't like Peto . . . Mama doesn't either, I can tell. He's mean. You gotta come back. You gotta . . ." Tumble was speechless. He didn't know what to say. If Jemi didn't like Peter, then why was she staying with him? The tom gave the kitten a gentle squeeze. Did he really have the right to intervene?

---

_That night_

"Where's Emareese?" Petey demanded, entering the den.

"She's staying with a friend of mine tonight," Jemi answered, looking at him impassively.

"She belongs here," the tom growled. "Where is she? Etcetera's? I'm going to go get her."

"You'll do no such thing!" the little queen declared. "I want you to leave, Petey!"

"You can't make me leave, Emareese is my kitten," he sneered at her.

"No, Petey—Reese is my kitten and she's terrified of you! Now, get out of here—you were far more charming when I was drugged." Outside the den, Tumblebrutus sat listening to the raised voices. Dare he interfere? He watched the shadows; one raised its paw . . .

"You're a no-good, Peter! Now, just leave—leave and never come back!" Jemima shouted.

"You can't make me!" Petey hissed, raising his paw to strike the brave young queen.

"I believe the lady asked you to leave," Tumble growled, placing himself between Jemi and the tom.

"Tumblebrutus," Petey scowled.

"You're not welcome here anymore, Peter," the Jellicle told him, looking him in the eye. Peter glared back for a bit before backing down, hissing and growling.

"Fine, then," he snarled at Jemima. "Keep the little brat for yourself and don't expect me to do anything to help." With that, he left the den and the Junkyard, never to return. Tumble turned to Jemima.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "Did he hurt you?"

"No—no, I'm fine," she answered, looking at him with wide green eyes.

"What?" he inquired nervously. She took a step towards him.

"You were so brave and . . . wonderful," she said, her voice quiet with awe. "Why did you do it? Why do you always come to rescue me?"

"Jemi, don't you know?" Tumble implored, cupping her face with one paw. "I love you. I always have. I always will."

"Always?" Jemi asked, a single tear streaming down her cheek. The tom gently wiped it away.

"Always," he promised.

---

_Some time later when the kittens now were adolescents_

"Hey, Reese," Zorielle called. "Wanna come with us?" Emareese looked up at her friend with large golden eyes, her red, black, and white coat glistening in the sun. Zorielle was with her siblings and a few of the other adolescent cats.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To a fun place," the older queen replied, sidling up to her. "Come on, Reese—don't be so sheltered, it'll be fun."

"My mum and dad wouldn't like it," Reese told her.

"Oh, come on! Do you have to do everything that your parents like? Try making your own decisions!"

"I am. I decide not to go with you."

"Okay, be that way," Elle said, turning to the others. "Let's go."

"Why don't we stay and do something with Reese?' Tyran suggested.

"Because there's nothing to do in the Junk Yard," Skyla, Tugger and Bombalurina's oldest, responded.

"Well, I'm gonna stay with her," her friend declared.

"Oh, for Heaviside's sake!" Elle murmured. "Syl—you and the others still in?" she asked her sister, who grinned.

"You betcha," she replied. "You goody-goods have fun." The small group left the other two behind.

"So, uh, whaddaya wanna do?" Tyran asked shyly.

"Mistoffelees has some new tricks he might be willing to show us," Reese suggested.

"Okay," the tom agreed. "Let's go." They hurried off to find the conjuror while Jellylorum and Jemima spoke on the opposite side of the junk yard.

"Emareese is so well-behaved," Jelly was telling her niece. "Such a sweetheart, wide-eyed and innocent, I'd say."

"Just like I was," Jemi mused. "Let's just hope she stays that way for a long time."

"A kit can often learn from its parents' mistakes," her aunt assured, "as long as it is willing to do so. I don't think you need to worry about Reese." Jemima looked up and let out an impatient sigh.

"Colban! Ria!" she called after the two small kittens, she turned to her mate who sat beside her. "Tumble, will you . . ."

"I'll get them," he said, jogging after his wayward children. "Hey, you two!"

"He's a wonderful tom," the calico smiled.

"I know," Jemi sighed happily. "I almost think I don't deserve him. I'm so lucky to have him." Tumble glanced up at her from where he played with their kittens, something in his eyes that Jemima still didn't have a name for.

"My dear," Jellylorum told her, "Tumble feels lucky to have you."

---

End.

A/N: Alright! There it is. Let's me know what ya'll think. (Review! Review!) Until next time, Dream Painter.


End file.
